A Chosen Light
by Killerpotato101
Summary: Eligia is 6 year old . Like most dimegods she learned that she is a demigod the hard way. A gift from a lost one may also be the curse that could doom everyone, even the gods. A child of death, Must find their first breath And Olympus will see light, After they face night A fate in which all are woven only when light is chosen
1. Light is found

_Sometimes I think fear and pain is what makes a hero great. What's ironic about that is some heroes have a happy ending. All in all a hero doesn't accomplish anything without the fear and pain they feel. From losing loved ones, losing trust, and even losing faith at one point. Of course there's also before they even knew they were a demigod. The schools, the bullies, the teachers... and the parents._

 _Don't get me wrong, some demigods have nice parents, but some don't. I'm one of those kids. Of course my dad left when I was born and my mom died in a car accident when I was two. Unfortunately not before she got married. My brother told me my mom wasn't any better ten our step dad. If she wasn't always drunk she could have been pretty. She looks like my brother, curly brown hair, tanned skin, chocolate brown eyes._

 _You would have never guessed she was my mother. My brother says I look like my father, dark, shappy, black hair, pale skin, and solid black eyes. Unlike my father I'm short and my brother is tall. My brother is also very miscular from working. He has helped me through so much. He is the only one I can trust. I would give anything to see him again. That's why I hate it when demigods help the gods. They aren't good for anything. I hate camp. I hate demigods. I hate everything about being a demigod. I'll explain why but I don't like talking about it so listen the first time if you care at all. If you don't then go ahead and leave I could care less. Now let's get started._

* * *

 **Cadto and I ran through the woods, we could hear the highway by now. We were almost positive we had lost our stepfather by we didn't dare think of it as an actual possibility. Finally, when we were about a mile from the highway, we took a minute to catch our breath.**

 **I looked at my brother, he seemed so nervous. I knew sinc e we were running away it would make sense to be scared but he seemed too nervous for someone like my brother. I felt like I had seen him like this before but I wasn't sure. I lost my memory when I was 4 so I guess this makes sense.**

 **How did I lose my memory? Ask my stepfather. My abusive stepfather. I guess he didn't care how old I was, he went as far as he wanted to. Cadto said when I was 4 it went to the point I lost my memory.**

 **I stared at my brother. He looked back and I smiled. He did too. "We're fine", he reassured me. But I sensed fear in his voice. "Yeah," I replied "I guess we are." He looked at me and was about to say something but he was interrupted by a look of terror on his face, "Eligia!" He screamed. Suddenly I was pulled back by someone grabbing my hair then I was lifted until my feet didn't touch the ground. I screamed in pain and fear. My stepfather grinned at me. "I warned both of you about doing this." He said.**

 **"Let her go!", my brother yelled. "Oh and why should I? If you two care about each other so much then come with me and we can... _sort_ things out at home." He grinned when he said 'sort'. My brother looked scared then he closed yes and looked like he was having and argument with himself. Then he opened his eyes, they looked cold "I will say this one last time. Let. Her. Go." The temperature stated to drop and for a second I didn't know who to be scared of, Caduto or my stepfather. My stepfather only laughed "Try that kid and I'll bring her down with me." Instead of being intimidated or scared my brother smiled and then a black shadow wrapped itself around my stepfather. Scared, my stepfather dropped me and I fell. "What the hell!" He screamed. I sat there and watched as a crack appeared in the ground and the shadow dragged him closer to it. My stepfather clawed at the ground until he was dragged into the hole and disappeared. Not a trace left.**

 **Caduto ran to me, he was shaking. "I'm sorry." he whispered and a tear fell down his face. I sat there in shock, Caduto never cried and he had just... killed my stepfather.**

 **We heard something snap by the trees and my brother stood and looked toward the noise. A teenager about 16 came out of the woods and walked toward us. "Hey" he said. "What do you want?" Caduto replied. The guy frowned "I-I saw what happened. I thought you were someone else." Caduto looked like he'd been punched in the gut. "What?" The guy only shook his head "No it's fine, I'm like you." Caduto seemed to understand what he meant and relaxed. The guy looked at me and smiled but I was distracted.**

 **His eyes, it was like I'd seen them before. Sea-green. Yes, I could've sworn I'd seen an exact replica of those eyes and the same swept black hair. He seemed to be studying me the same way and I tensed. He probably sensed it and stopped staring at me and smiled again. "My name is Percy. Percy Jackson"**

 **.. I was 5 years old when this all happened. When my hell started, but I always remembered one thing. I remembered how quickly that smiled could turn into a cold glare.**

* * *

Hello people's this is my first fanfiction so sorry if it's horrible. I'll try to update as fast as I can. So please R&R. Thanks!


	2. The prophecy

I wandered closer to the highway while Caduto talked to Percy. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. I wasn't interested in listening to that so I went for a walk. I watched the city lights, each one glittering with beauty I rarely saw. We live so far away from New York City I never notice them. I walked more towards the woods and that was when I saw a small light.

I could hear people talking and tensed. I got a closer look and noticed they were all teenagers about Percy's age. It looked like they were camping since they had four tents set up like a square. Three teenagers sat at a for in the middle of said squar, a blonde guy with glasses who was talking to a girl with brown hair. Her eyes were beautiful, bit it looked like they kept changing colors. Then a Latino elf looking kid was sitting dangerously close to the fire with... a pan and what looked like enchiladas. Then someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. All three teenagers looked in my direction and four more came out of two other tents. Before I could process anything I turned around and kicked the guy behind me in the groin and kicked him into the light by the fire and he landed next to the elf kid.

It was Percy. I stood there for a second, " Sorry?" I said. Caduto showed up running towards me. He looked panicked until he saw I was ok. Then a blonde girl who was in one of the tents ran towards Percy in alarm. "Percy! Are you ok?", Percy at the moment was stilled curled in a ball and showed no signs of being ok. The girl glared at me accusingly, "Who are you?!", she demanded. I what about to give a sarcastic reply when Percy pit his hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's fine Annabeth, she's with me.", the girl, supposedly Annabeth, stared at me and Caduto almost in concern, "Do you mean they... are they demigods?", she asked Percy. He nodded and so did Caduto. Her stare softened completely. "Oh sorry if I came off as harsh then. Hi, I'm Annabeth.". Caduto nodded towards her, "Hi.". He looked at me as if to say ' _Don't be rude, say hi'._ Then something clicked in my head "Wait, what a... denicod?" I asked. "How am I one?". Everyone chuckled at me and I stared at them confused. Percy then answered me "A de **m** i **g** od is-", suddenly an shot out of nowhere and almost hit Percy and he yelped.

In a split second everyone had weapons in their hand and Caduto was standing in front of me. Two people came out of the woods, a boy and a girl. The oh was blonde with blue eyes and looked twenty. The girl had auburn hair and silver eyes and looked thirteen. "Demigods," the girl said, "Sorry for trading bt we need to see one of you." Cadito tensed and fear raced throughmy body. The blonde with glasses bowed "Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, good to see you who do you need?", he asked. "Better not be me." Percy muttered. The girl shook her head, "We need the little girl." The blonde guy replied. Everyone stood there confused. "No! Caduto yelled "You can't take her!". He girl glared at him, "We have orders from Lord Zeus to take her with us."

Suddenly all eyes were on me but I couldn't react. ' _Zeus, Artemis, Apollo',_ those names sounded so familiar. A flash ran threw my mind and I saw a bright room and alot of blurry faces looking down at me. I fell back, "Eligia!" Caduto caught me and picked me up. "Why does he want her?" I started shaking. "Lord Zeus needs to talk to her about-", the boy stopped himself before he could say too much. "No...", I had a faint memory I was in a room, there were thorns, it was dark and a lady. A lady..trying to kill me. "No, no, no!" I squirmed in my brother's arms. The boy and girl started walking towards us. "No I don't want to go back! NO!", I fell out of Caduto's hand and ran.

' _She wants to kill me',_ I thought. I heard yelling behind me and someone call my name. I ran faster. I found the highway and ran across it. I saw a bridge and was aboit to cross it whenwater shot up out of nowhere and block my way. Percy came up from behing me and I wouldn't realize until later he made the wall. "What's wrong?", he asked me. I just stood there shaking. "D-Don't let then take me, please!", Caduto cam running across the highway. "Eligia!" He hugged me and I stood there trying to not cry. "They aren't taking you. They're gone now." Percy raised an eyebrow, "They just left?" Caduto nodded. "Ok we gotta go . Knowing them they'll come back with help this time." I turned towards Percy "Can we go somewhere safe?" I asked. Percy smiled "sure, I know just the place." Caduto smiled like he already knew where we were going. "Really? Where?". Percy grinned at me, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood."

 ***LINE BREAK***

By the time we saw the hill it was dawn Nothing had attacked us so I took it as a good sign. Percy was explaining hat a demigod is. I didn't really believe the fact I was related to a god. "Hey, so why were you guys in the woods anyway?" Percy asked. Caduto sighed, "It's a long story." Percy nodded, "Tell me when we get to Camp then."

That was when we heard the yelling. Eagles were swarming the hill and teenagers were yelling. Percy, who was smiling one second ago, was snarling. "He wouldn't.", he growled, "Come on!" We ran into the woods until we saw a sign ' **CAMP HALF-BLOOD'.** What I assumed to be the entrance was swarmed with eagles. Teenagers in full battle armor were slashing at them with swords I tensed when I saw a blonde kid with freckles. He looked like Apollo. When he saw Percy relief washed over his face. "When did they get here?" Percy asked him. "About a minite before you got here.", he answered. "They know we're here.", Percy cursed. I glared at him. He glances at me "Sorry."

Then the eagles stooped and look at s and started making weird shrieking sounds. Then the hell hounds arrived. The first one ran straight towards Percy. He was about to hit it with his sword bit he hesitated. Then a spear flew and hit the hell hound in the chest, it disintegrated. "Mrs. O'Leary is inside the camp!", someone in the crowd yelled. I saw a shadow pass and the Caduto was gone.

A bat thing had him in the air. I screamed. "Alecto!", Percy yelled, "Let him go!" The bat, Alecto, laughed, "Oh but then how would I get the girl? I've been promised much more than her father ever gave me.", Alecto pretended to look concerned. The he'll hounds gathered under her and started snapping at Caduto. "Give me the girl and the boy lives.". Percy scoffed, "Why would we -", I ran towards the he'll hounds. "Why do you want me? Who's my father?", I yelled her starting to race through me. "Eligia go!" Caduto yelled. "Oh dear," Alecto said, "I forgot, you don't remember." Alecto cackled, "Your stepfather took those memories at you brother's request." I froze.

"What?" A tear ran down Caduto's face. "I'm sorry this is the only way I can explain." He made a glowing ball as best he could with his hands and chucked it at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell back. A million thoughts and images raced through my head. "No! You little-", just as I was getting up Alecto threw Caduto to the hell hounds.

I stood there frozen in terror. The he'll hounds tore into Caduto. In seconds he was gone. Everything went silent as I stared at the ground. All the campers watched as the eagles flew away. That was when anger shot through my body. ' _My brother is dead because of that thing.',_ I thought. ' _No,'_ something else said, 'because _of_ **them.'** I wasnt sire who 'them' was bit I didn't care. Something in my stomach like glass broke.

I screamed everything surrounding within ten feet died and the temperature dropped. The images and thoughts raced through my mind again but this time one stuck. It was like a poem. My eyes started to glow and a black shadow formed around me.

 _" A child of death,_

 _must find their first breath_

 _And Olympus will see right_

 _after they face Night_

 _A fate in which all are woven,_

 _only when light is chosen."_

The black shadow shot towards Alecto and the hell hounds and trapped them in a dark circle. Cracks appeared in the ground and skeletons got up from them and started to slash at the hell hounds. I could sense a dark energy radiating off me. I made a hole in the ground and what was left of the hell hounds fell inside. Alecto tried to escape but I controlled the shadow and made it grab her and start crush her. Alecto gave one last cry before the shadow crushed her and she was gone. Then everything disappeared, the shadow, the skeletons and the temperature went back to normal. The dark energy left me. I was conscious long enough to turn around and see everyone staring at me in shock. Then everything went black.


	3. How I lost my memory and woke up at CHB

_We were at a science facility. I was four years old. Someone had left Caduto and me in a room. He wouldn't stop pacing the room, I had blamed it on his ADHD but I wasn't sure if that was the real reason he wouldn't stop moving. I didn't know why Caduto had took me here all I wanted was to go home._ _I was in shock. All I could think about was what had just happened. I had just met my father a few months ago. His wife-_

 _"_ Ok," _a man walked inside_ , " so we have everything ready to go and in order." _He looked at me concerned. "_ is she the one tha-"

 _Caduto cut him off, "_ Yes.", _he looked more nervous._

 _The man nodded then turned to Caduto. "_ Ok everything is ready but one thing." _Caduto looked confused_ , "What is it?" _He asked_. "We need to transfer all her... well you know, to another living life form's head, and make them its own." _He told him_. _For a second Caduto was confused_ _then it looked like something clicked in his head_. "Ok, put them in my head." He told him.

I sat up, "Wait put my what in your head?" _I asked._

 _Caduto looked at me then he replied,_ "Nothing, don't worry." _That made me worry but I didn't say anything._

"One more thing," _the man said, "_ It will hurt. Maybe only a little for you, but for her..." _the man trailed off._

 _Now I was really worried. "_ Wait what will?", _I asked._

"Its just some shots." _Caduto answered, "_ She can handle them." _he told the man, who seemed to think otherwise. He just nodded then took us to another room and Caduto made me sit down._

 _"_ I'm sorry." _He whispered to_ me. _The man placed something my head and Caduto sat down in another seat and the same happened to him._

 _Other people walked up to me and cuffed me to my seat. Then I started to panic. I started squirming in my seat, but someone shot something into my arm and then I couldn't move. I heard people talking and checking stuff and the last thing Isaw was Caduto watching me and a tear fall down his face._

 _Then they turned on the machine._

 _The pain I felt was worse then anything I could imagine. Think of the worse pain you've ever felt, a burn, getting a sting from a bee, scraping your knee, breaking your arm or leg. What I felt was all of that combined times one hundred. I screamed and begged them to stop but they wouldn't. It never stopped. I stayed in that chair for years, screaming, crying, willing to do anything to make it stop._

 _Finally it did. I let out another scream and then they turned it off. They undid the cuffs and I fell out off my chair holding my head crying. I looked up and saw Caduto get out of his seat._

 _"_ She will be out for a few hours and when she wakes up she won't have any memories except for small stuff. Like your name, who she lives with ." _Caduto_ nodded. _He walked towards me._

 _"_ Come on Eligia, let's go home." _he tried to grab me but I moved away from him._

"Get away from me!" _I yelled at him._

 _"_ Eligia." _he said, "_ Come on." _he tried to grab me again but this time I kicked him in the chest and I backed up more._

 _"_ You knew it would hurt me and you still let them do it! What did you do to me?! You're just like our stepdad!". _I screeched at him._ _I felt beyond betrayed. I wanted to run away but my legs started to get weak. Caduto tried to grab me but I struggled. He picked me up and I kicked and yelled at him. "_ Let me go! You're a liar!" _He was crying. I still didn't know what they did to me but I didn't care. I felt more and more tired and then I kicked a table and it fell in front of Caduto. He tripped and I fellout of his hands and hit my head. He ran towards me. He said something but I couldn't hear him. I said one more thing ,"_ I hate you.". _Then I passed out._

* * *

 _When I woke up I was lying down in a bed. My head hurt. Caduto was sitting next to me. He looked relieved._

 _"_ Hey." _He said. I stared at him. For some reason I thought I should be angry at him. I pushed that thought away._

 _"_ What happened?", _I asked him. He seemed panicked for a second but it was brief before he went back to looking concerned._

 _"_ Dad- erm, our stepdad.. he um, took it a bit too far. He hit your head and you passed out. Are you ok?", _It seemed like a stupid question._

 _"_ I guess but, I don't.. remember that happening." _Then something hit me. I didn't remember anything. "_ Wait why did my stepdad hit me? What did I do?" _Caduto looked mad for a second but it quickly went away,_

 _"_ You didn't do anything. He does it for his amusement. Do you remember anything?" _He asked._

 _I thought about it. All that came was questions. '_ Why do I have a stepdad? Where is my real dad? What about my mom? Where is she?' ", _I could've sworn he almost looked relieved._

 _"_ Dont worry you're fine now." _He smiled and so did I ._

 _"_ Ok, I trust you." _I gave him a hug._

 _I didn't know it, because I didn't remember anything. But I knew now. I didn't lose my memories because of my step dad_ _._

 _I lost them because of Caduto._

* * *

 _I stood there in terror. The hell hounds tore into Caduto. In seconds he was gone. Everything went silent. The campers watched as the eagles flew away. That was when anger shot through my body. '_

My brother is gone becasue of that thing' _I thought._

 _'_ No,' _something else in my head said, '_ because of **them**.'

 _I didn't know who 'them' was but I didn't care. Something like glass in my stomach broke. I ascreamed. Everything surrounding me within ten feet died and the temperaturedropped. The thoughts and images ran through my head again but this time one stuck. It was like a poem. My eyes glowed and a black shadow formed around me._

 _"_ A child of death, most find their first breath

And Olympus will see right, after they face night

A fate in which all are woven, only when light is chosen."

 **The prophecy. Caduto.**

* * *

I woke up gasping and holding my head to make sure it didn't hurt. When I realized it didn't I relaxed only a little. I didn't know where I was. It looked like a big tent version of a nurse's office. Light shone threw the fabric and I squinted my eyes.I heard someone talking behind me outside.

Then someone walked inside. It was the guy who looked like Apollo. He saw me watching him and he looked so relieved it confused me. "Hi," he said "you're awake." He came towards me and I backed up.

"That's obvious." I said. He smiled "Yeah, guess it is." He laughed. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Where's Ca-". Suddenly the memories of what happened to Caduto slammed into me like bricks. I started shaking. "Wh-Where's my brother."

The guy frowned. "I should get Percy to come and talk to you." He started to leave. "Wait!" I yelled. He looked at me "Look I'll be right back with Percy, ok, don't worry." I was tired of people saying that to me. As soon as he left I got off my bed. I ran out of wherever I was and almost forgot how to breathe. Everything was beautiful.

It looked like a camp then I remembered the sign at the entrance, 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD'. I looked for the entrance and I saw it on the other side of the camp. I started running towards it. I needed to know for sure.

About halfway there the blond guy saw me. "Hey!" He and Percy started running after me. I ran faster. It didn't take long for people to realize they should try to catch me too. Pretty much everyone failed but at least they tried. Just as I was about to reach the entrance a pale kid grabbed me.

I screamed at him and he struggled to hold on to me. "Will, why are you chasi- Ow!" I kicked him in the groin and ran to the entrance.

"Come back!" Percy yelled at me. I past the sign and ran to where the hell hounds and the bat thing, Alecto, attacked us.

What I saw made me want to throw up. The grass was dead in a black and gray circle. There were cracks in the ground where the skeletons had risen from the ground and where the hell hounds fell into the ground. I sat there and watched all of it, that was when I realized how tired I was. I guess it was from running.

I wanted to cry, so badly, but I couldn't. Caduto taught to not cry under any circumstances. So I did the next best thing. I screamed.

It was the loudest, highest, and longest scream I have ever made. It went on for a few minutes until I finally stopped. "Goodbye." I whispered. Then I stood up to leave. When I turned around the kid I had just kicked was standing there, watching me. I hadn't actually looked at him when I kicked him but now I saw alot of resemblance between the two of us.

He was as pale as I was and we both had the same thin figure and black hair. Even the same eye color. Now that I looked at him he reminded me of someone besides myself. It was almost like with Percy. I could've sworn I had seen the same person before.

The kid slowly walked towards me. He stopped about two feet away from me. "Hi, I'm Nico." I gasped. Pain shot through my head. _Nico, why do I know that name?' ._

"Are you ok?" He asked me. The pain went away. I nodded. He looked at the dead grass and cracks in the ground. "You did that?" He asked me. I looked away then nodded. He almost looked like he was impressed. He crouched down, "How old are you?" He asked me, what was his deal with questions? "Six." I answered. He raised and eyebrow. "Hmmm. Ok. Do you wanna go back inside the camp now?" He asked me.

"I wasn't trying to leave." I said defensively, "I just needed to know for sure that-" I stopped myself. Nico looked me with with concern in his eyes. "Stop staring at me like that!" I yelled at him. I walked to the entrance of the camp and went back inside.

I walked back to the tent where I woke up. This time no one tried to catch me. I walked straight into the tent, went to the room I was in and layed down on the bed I was in. While I did this Percy and the blond kid, Will I guess, watched me and said nothing. I looked at them, "Caduto is dead." This seemed to take both of them by surprise. They stared at me. I looked at them thinking they would say something but they remained silent. I sighed and turned so my back was to them.

"If you aren't going to say anything please leave." I told them. I still didn't hear anything, "Look I'm not- ", I was cut off by Percy hugging me. For a second all I could do was sit there in shock. Caduto was the only person I let hug me but for some reason I didn't want to push him away.

"I thought you were dead." Percy whispered. After what happened to Caduto, you passed out and you didn't wake up and i thought..." he trailed off when he noticed I was shaking.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked. Percy look so worried and guilty it almost made me regret asking him.

"A week." He said. "You were unconscious for a week." I didn't say anything, then I decided I had to know one more thing. "Who is he?" I pointed at the blond kid. Percy looked confused, like he didnt understand why out of everything to worry about I chose the blonde kid.

"That's Will. Senior counselor of the Apollo cabi... oh." Percy seemed to finally understand why Will bothered me so much. "Dont worry, he's cool, even Nico approves of him." Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Will and he blushed.

"Shut up, Jackson." He said. I thought about that. Nico approves of him. "The pale kid?" I asked. "Yeah I guess" Percy answered. "What does I guess mean?" I asked. "Well when you say pale kid, I know alot of pale-"

I cut him off and sighed "The one that kinda looks like me." I said running out of patience.

Percy seemed to think about what I said for a second. "Yeah.. you do- I mean yeah that's Nico." I nodded. "I think I'll need more reassurance than that." I muttered.

"What does that mean." Will said defensively.

"It means I just met both- all three of you." I told him. Will looked like he wanted to argue with me but then, speak of the devil, Nico walked in. I stared at him and he did the same with me.

"Hey," he said to both Percy and Will. "Umm Chiron said he needs to have a talk with her. At the big house." Nico told Percy. "Where's the big house?" I asked. " The big house is front of the cabins its pretty hard to miss." He told me. "So you want me to take her?" He asked Percy.

"No I'll do it." Percy said.

"No I want to do it." Will said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter, how about all three of us take her?" Nico said. All of them nodded. They turned to get me from my bed but I was long gone.

 _Fools,_ I thought. Nico was right, the big house was hard to miss. I walked straight toward it and by the time Percy, Nico, and Will saw me I was at the big house and walking toward whoever looked in charge, which happened to be a guy in a wheelchair. He seemed like the only adult here so I took a guess.

"Hello." I said. The man stared at me and when he saw the three boys coming towards me panicked he seemed to realize who I was.

"Oh, you must be Eligia." He shook my hand. "Hello, I am Chiron, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	4. Fitting in at camp

I wandered closer to the highway while Caduto talked to Percy. They seemed to be having a serious conversation. I wasn't interested in listening to that so I went for a walk. I watched the city lights, each one glittering with beauty I rarely saw. We live so far away from New York City I never notice them. I walked more towards the woods and that was when I saw a small light.

I could hear people talking and tensed. I got a closer look and noticed they were all teenagers about Percy's age. It looked like they were camping since they had four tents set up like a square. Three teenagers sat at a for in the middle of said squar, a blonde guy with glasses who was talking to a girl with brown hair. Her eyes were beautiful, bit it looked like they kept changing colors. Then a Latino elf looking kid was sitting dangerously close to the fire with... a pan and what looked like enchiladas. Then someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. All three teenagers looked in my direction and four more came out of two other tents. Before I could process anything I turned around and kicked the guy behind me in the groin and kicked him into the light by the fire and he landed next to the elf kid.

It was Percy. I stood there for a second, " Sorry?" I said. Caduto showed up running towards me. He looked panicked until he saw I was ok. Then a blonde girl who was in one of the tents ran towards Percy in alarm. "Percy! Are you ok?", Percy at the moment was stilled curled in a ball and showed no signs of being ok. The girl glared at me accusingly, "Who are you?!", she demanded. I what about to give a sarcastic reply when Percy pit his hand on the girl's shoulder. "It's fine Annabeth, she's with me.", the girl, supposedly Annabeth, stared at me and Caduto almost in concern, "Do you mean they... are they demigods?", she asked Percy. He nodded and so did Caduto. Her stare softened completely. "Oh sorry if I came off as harsh then. Hi, I'm Annabeth.". Caduto nodded towards her, "Hi.". He looked at me as if to say ' _Don't be rude, say hi'._ Then something clicked in my head "Wait, what a... denicod?" I asked. "How am I one?". Everyone chuckled at me and I stared at them confused. Percy then answered me "A de **m** i **g** od is-", suddenly an shot out of nowhere and almost hit Percy and he yelped.

In a split second everyone had weapons in their hand and Caduto was standing in front of me. Two people came out of the woods, a boy and a girl. The oh was blonde with blue eyes and looked twenty. The girl had auburn hair and silver eyes and looked thirteen. "Demigods," the girl said, "Sorry for trading bt we need to see one of you." Cadito tensed and fear raced throughmy body. The blonde with glasses bowed "Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo, good to see you who do you need?", he asked. "Better not be me." Percy muttered. The girl shook her head, "We need the little girl." The blonde guy replied. Everyone stood there confused. "No! Caduto yelled "You can't take her!". He girl glared at him, "We have orders from Lord Zeus to take her with us."

Suddenly all eyes were on me but I couldn't react. ' _Zeus, Artemis, Apollo',_ those names sounded so familiar. A flash ran threw my mind and I saw a bright room and alot of blurry faces looking down at me. I fell back, "Eligia!" Caduto caught me and picked me up. "Why does he want her?" I started shaking. "Lord Zeus needs to talk to her about-", the boy stopped himself before he could say too much. "No...", I had a faint memory I was in a room, there were thorns, it was dark and a lady. A lady..trying to kill me. "No, no, no!" I squirmed in my brother's arms. The boy and girl started walking towards us. "No I don't want to go back! NO!", I fell out of Caduto's hand and ran.

' _She wants to kill me',_ I thought. I heard yelling behind me and someone call my name. I ran faster. I found the highway and ran across it. I saw a bridge and was aboit to cross it whenwater shot up out of nowhere and block my way. Percy came up from behing me and I wouldn't realize until later he made the wall. "What's wrong?", he asked me. I just stood there shaking. "D-Don't let then take me, please!", Caduto cam running across the highway. "Eligia!" He hugged me and I stood there trying to not cry. "They aren't taking you. They're gone now." Percy raised an eyebrow, "They just left?" Caduto nodded. "Ok we gotta go . Knowing them they'll come back with help this time." I turned towards Percy "Can we go somewhere safe?" I asked. Percy smiled "sure, I know just the place." Caduto smiled like he already knew where we were going. "Really? Where?". Percy grinned at me, "We are going to Camp Half-Blood."

 ***LINE BREAK***

By the time we saw the hill it was dawn Nothing had attacked us so I took it as a good sign. Percy was explaining hat a demigod is. I didn't really believe the fact I was related to a god. "Hey, so why were you guys in the woods anyway?" Percy asked. Caduto sighed, "It's a long story." Percy nodded, "Tell me when we get to Camp then."

That was when we heard the yelling. Eagles were swarming the hill and teenagers were yelling. Percy, who was smiling one second ago, was snarling. "He wouldn't.", he growled, "Come on!" We ran into the woods until we saw a sign ' **CAMP HALF-BLOOD'.** What I assumed to be the entrance was swarmed with eagles. Teenagers in full battle armor were slashing at them with swords I tensed when I saw a blonde kid with freckles. He looked like Apollo. When he saw Percy relief washed over his face. "When did they get here?" Percy asked him. "About a minite before you got here.", he answered. "They know we're here.", Percy cursed. I glared at him. He glances at me "Sorry."

Then the eagles stooped and look at s and started making weird shrieking sounds. Then the hell hounds arrived. The first one ran straight towards Percy. He was about to hit it with his sword bit he hesitated. Then a spear flew and hit the hell hound in the chest, it disintegrated. "Mrs. O'Leary is inside the camp!", someone in the crowd yelled. I saw a shadow pass and the Caduto was gone.

A bat thing had him in the air. I screamed. "Alecto!", Percy yelled, "Let him go!" The bat, Alecto, laughed, "Oh but then how would I get the girl? I've been promised much more than her father ever gave me.", Alecto pretended to look concerned. The he'll hounds gathered under her and started snapping at Caduto. "Give me the girl and the boy lives.". Percy scoffed, "Why would we -", I ran towards the he'll hounds. "Why do you want me? Who's my father?", I yelled her starting to race through me. "Eligia go!" Caduto yelled. "Oh dear," Alecto said, "I forgot, you don't remember." Alecto cackled, "Your stepfather took those memories at you brother's request." I froze.

"What?" A tear ran down Caduto's face. "I'm sorry this is the only way I can explain." He made a glowing ball as best he could with his hands and chucked it at me. It hit me in the chest and I fell back. A million thoughts and images raced through my head. "No! You little-", just as I was getting up Alecto threw Caduto to the hell hounds.

I stood there frozen in terror. The he'll hounds tore into Caduto. In seconds he was gone. Everything went silent as I stared at the ground. All the campers watched as the eagles flew away. That was when anger shot through my body. ' _My brother is dead because of that thing.',_ I thought. ' _No,'_ something else said, 'because _of_ **them.'** I wasnt sire who 'them' was bit I didn't care. Something in my stomach like glass broke.

I screamed everything surrounding within ten feet died and the temperature dropped. The images and thoughts raced through my mind again but this time one stuck. It was like a poem. My eyes started to glow and a black shadow formed around me.

 _" A child of death,_

 _must find their first breath_

 _And Olympus will see right_

 _after they face Night_

 _A fate in which all are woven,_

 _only when light is chosen."_

The black shadow shot towards Alecto and the hell hounds and trapped them in a dark circle. Cracks appeared in the ground and skeletons got up from them and started to slash at the hell hounds. I could sense a dark energy radiating off me. I made a hole in the ground and what was left of the hell hounds fell inside. Alecto tried to escape but I controlled the shadow and made it grab her and start crush her. Alecto gave one last cry before the shadow crushed her and she was gone. Then everything disappeared, the shadow, the skeletons and the temperature went back to normal. The dark energy left me. I was conscious long enough to turn around and see everyone staring at me in shock. Then everything went black.


	5. Nightmares and birthdays

_We were at a science facility. I was four years old. Someone had left Caduto and me in a room. He wouldn't stop pacing the room, I had blamed it on his ADHD but I wasn't sure if that was the real reason he wouldn't stop moving. I didn't know why Caduto had took me here all I wanted was to go home._ _I was in shock. All I could think about was what had just happened. I had just met my father a few months ago. His wife-_

 _"_ Ok," _a man walked inside_ , " so we have everything ready to go and in order." _He looked at me concerned. "_ is she the one tha-"

 _Caduto cut him off, "_ Yes.", _he looked more nervous._

 _The man nodded then turned to Caduto. "_ Ok everything is ready but one thing." _Caduto looked confused_ , "What is it?" _He asked_. "We need to transfer all her... well you know, to another living life form's head, and make them its own." _He told him_. _For a second Caduto was confused_ _then it looked like something clicked in his head_. "Ok, put them in my head." He told him.

I sat up, "Wait put my what in your head?" _I asked._

 _Caduto looked at me then he replied,_ "Nothing, don't worry." _That made me worry but I didn't say anything._

"One more thing," _the man said, "_ It will hurt. Maybe only a little for you, but for her..." _the man trailed off._

 _Now I was really worried. "_ Wait what will?", _I asked._

"Its just some shots." _Caduto answered, "_ She can handle them." _he told the man, who seemed to think otherwise. He just nodded then took us to another room and Caduto made me sit down._

 _"_ I'm sorry." _He whispered to_ me. _The man placed something my head and Caduto sat down in another seat and the same happened to him._

 _Other people walked up to me and cuffed me to my seat. Then I started to panic. I started squirming in my seat, but someone shot something into my arm and then I couldn't move. I heard people talking and checking stuff and the last thing Isaw was Caduto watching me and a tear fall down his face._

 _Then they turned on the machine._

 _The pain I felt was worse then anything I could imagine. Think of the worse pain you've ever felt, a burn, getting a sting from a bee, scraping your knee, breaking your arm or leg. What I felt was all of that combined times one hundred. I screamed and begged them to stop but they wouldn't. It never stopped. I stayed in that chair for years, screaming, crying, willing to do anything to make it stop._

 _Finally it did. I let out another scream and then they turned it off. They undid the cuffs and I fell out off my chair holding my head crying. I looked up and saw Caduto get out of his seat._

 _"_ She will be out for a few hours and when she wakes up she won't have any memories except for small stuff. Like your name, who she lives with ." _Caduto_ nodded. _He walked towards me._

 _"_ Come on Eligia, let's go home." _he tried to grab me but I moved away from him._

"Get away from me!" _I yelled at him._

 _"_ Eligia." _he said, "_ Come on." _he tried to grab me again but this time I kicked him in the chest and I backed up more._

 _"_ You knew it would hurt me and you still let them do it! What did you do to me?! You're just like our stepdad!". _I screeched at him._ _I felt beyond betrayed. I wanted to run away but my legs started to get weak. Caduto tried to grab me but I struggled. He picked me up and I kicked and yelled at him. "_ Let me go! You're a liar!" _He was crying. I still didn't know what they did to me but I didn't care. I felt more and more tired and then I kicked a table and it fell in front of Caduto. He tripped and I fellout of his hands and hit my head. He ran towards me. He said something but I couldn't hear him. I said one more thing ,"_ I hate you.". _Then I passed out._

* * *

 _When I woke up I was lying down in a bed. My head hurt. Caduto was sitting next to me. He looked relieved._

 _"_ Hey." _He said. I stared at him. For some reason I thought I should be angry at him. I pushed that thought away._

 _"_ What happened?", _I asked him. He seemed panicked for a second but it was brief before he went back to looking concerned._

 _"_ Dad- erm, our stepdad.. he um, took it a bit too far. He hit your head and you passed out. Are you ok?", _It seemed like a stupid question._

 _"_ I guess but, I don't.. remember that happening." _Then something hit me. I didn't remember anything. "_ Wait why did my stepdad hit me? What did I do?" _Caduto looked mad for a second but it quickly went away,_

 _"_ You didn't do anything. He does it for his amusement. Do you remember anything?" _He asked._

 _I thought about it. All that came was questions. '_ Why do I have a stepdad? Where is my real dad? What about my mom? Where is she?' ", _I could've sworn he almost looked relieved._

 _"_ Dont worry you're fine now." _He smiled and so did I ._

 _"_ Ok, I trust you." _I gave him a hug._

 _I didn't know it, because I didn't remember anything. But I knew now. I didn't lose my memories because of my step dad_ _._

 _I lost them because of Caduto._

* * *

 _I stood there in terror. The hell hounds tore into Caduto. In seconds he was gone. Everything went silent. The campers watched as the eagles flew away. That was when anger shot through my body. '_

My brother is gone becasue of that thing' _I thought._

 _'_ No,' _something else in my head said, '_ because of **them**.'

 _I didn't know who 'them' was but I didn't care. Something like glass in my stomach broke. I ascreamed. Everything surrounding me within ten feet died and the temperaturedropped. The thoughts and images ran through my head again but this time one stuck. It was like a poem. My eyes glowed and a black shadow formed around me._

 _"_ A child of death, most find their first breath

And Olympus will see right, after they face night

A fate in which all are woven, only when light is chosen."

 **The prophecy. Caduto.**

* * *

I woke up gasping and holding my head to make sure it didn't hurt. When I realized it didn't I relaxed only a little. I didn't know where I was. It looked like a big tent version of a nurse's office. Light shone threw the fabric and I squinted my eyes.I heard someone talking behind me outside.

Then someone walked inside. It was the guy who looked like Apollo. He saw me watching him and he looked so relieved it confused me. "Hi," he said "you're awake." He came towards me and I backed up.

"That's obvious." I said. He smiled "Yeah, guess it is." He laughed. "Who are you?" I demanded. "Where's Ca-". Suddenly the memories of what happened to Caduto slammed into me like bricks. I started shaking. "Wh-Where's my brother."

The guy frowned. "I should get Percy to come and talk to you." He started to leave. "Wait!" I yelled. He looked at me "Look I'll be right back with Percy, ok, don't worry." I was tired of people saying that to me. As soon as he left I got off my bed. I ran out of wherever I was and almost forgot how to breathe. Everything was beautiful.

It looked like a camp then I remembered the sign at the entrance, 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD'. I looked for the entrance and I saw it on the other side of the camp. I started running towards it. I needed to know for sure.

About halfway there the blond guy saw me. "Hey!" He and Percy started running after me. I ran faster. It didn't take long for people to realize they should try to catch me too. Pretty much everyone failed but at least they tried. Just as I was about to reach the entrance a pale kid grabbed me.

I screamed at him and he struggled to hold on to me. "Will, why are you chasi- Ow!" I kicked him in the groin and ran to the entrance.

"Come back!" Percy yelled at me. I past the sign and ran to where the hell hounds and the bat thing, Alecto, attacked us.

What I saw made me want to throw up. The grass was dead in a black and gray circle. There were cracks in the ground where the skeletons had risen from the ground and where the hell hounds fell into the ground. I sat there and watched all of it, that was when I realized how tired I was. I guess it was from running.

I wanted to cry, so badly, but I couldn't. Caduto taught to not cry under any circumstances. So I did the next best thing. I screamed.

It was the loudest, highest, and longest scream I have ever made. It went on for a few minutes until I finally stopped. "Goodbye." I whispered. Then I stood up to leave. When I turned around the kid I had just kicked was standing there, watching me. I hadn't actually looked at him when I kicked him but now I saw alot of resemblance between the two of us.

He was as pale as I was and we both had the same thin figure and black hair. Even the same eye color. Now that I looked at him he reminded me of someone besides myself. It was almost like with Percy. I could've sworn I had seen the same person before.

The kid slowly walked towards me. He stopped about two feet away from me. "Hi, I'm Nico." I gasped. Pain shot through my head. _Nico, why do I know that name?' ._

"Are you ok?" He asked me. The pain went away. I nodded. He looked at the dead grass and cracks in the ground. "You did that?" He asked me. I looked away then nodded. He almost looked like he was impressed. He crouched down, "How old are you?" He asked me, what was his deal with questions? "Six." I answered. He raised and eyebrow. "Hmmm. Ok. Do you wanna go back inside the camp now?" He asked me.

"I wasn't trying to leave." I said defensively, "I just needed to know for sure that-" I stopped myself. Nico looked me with with concern in his eyes. "Stop staring at me like that!" I yelled at him. I walked to the entrance of the camp and went back inside.

I walked back to the tent where I woke up. This time no one tried to catch me. I walked straight into the tent, went to the room I was in and layed down on the bed I was in. While I did this Percy and the blond kid, Will I guess, watched me and said nothing. I looked at them, "Caduto is dead." This seemed to take both of them by surprise. They stared at me. I looked at them thinking they would say something but they remained silent. I sighed and turned so my back was to them.

"If you aren't going to say anything please leave." I told them. I still didn't hear anything, "Look I'm not- ", I was cut off by Percy hugging me. For a second all I could do was sit there in shock. Caduto was the only person I let hug me but for some reason I didn't want to push him away.

"I thought you were dead." Percy whispered. After what happened to Caduto, you passed out and you didn't wake up and i thought..." he trailed off when he noticed I was shaking.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked. Percy look so worried and guilty it almost made me regret asking him.

"A week." He said. "You were unconscious for a week." I didn't say anything, then I decided I had to know one more thing. "Who is he?" I pointed at the blond kid. Percy looked confused, like he didnt understand why out of everything to worry about I chose the blonde kid.

"That's Will. Senior counselor of the Apollo cabi... oh." Percy seemed to finally understand why Will bothered me so much. "Dont worry, he's cool, even Nico approves of him." Percy wiggled his eyebrows at Will and he blushed.

"Shut up, Jackson." He said. I thought about that. Nico approves of him. "The pale kid?" I asked. "Yeah I guess" Percy answered. "What does I guess mean?" I asked. "Well when you say pale kid, I know alot of pale-"

I cut him off and sighed "The one that kinda looks like me." I said running out of patience.

Percy seemed to think about what I said for a second. "Yeah.. you do- I mean yeah that's Nico." I nodded. "I think I'll need more reassurance than that." I muttered.

"What does that mean." Will said defensively.

"It means I just met both- all three of you." I told him. Will looked like he wanted to argue with me but then, speak of the devil, Nico walked in. I stared at him and he did the same with me.

"Hey," he said to both Percy and Will. "Umm Chiron said he needs to have a talk with her. At the big house." Nico told Percy. "Where's the big house?" I asked. " The big house is front of the cabins its pretty hard to miss." He told me. "So you want me to take her?" He asked Percy.

"No I'll do it." Percy said.

"No I want to do it." Will said.

"Why?" Percy asked.

"It doesn't matter, how about all three of us take her?" Nico said. All of them nodded. They turned to get me from my bed but I was long gone.

 _Fools,_ I thought. Nico was right, the big house was hard to miss. I walked straight toward it and by the time Percy, Nico, and Will saw me I was at the big house and walking toward whoever looked in charge, which happened to be a guy in a wheelchair. He seemed like the only adult here so I took a guess.

"Hello." I said. The man stared at me and when he saw the three boys coming towards me panicked he seemed to realize who I was.

"Oh, you must be Eligia." He shook my hand. "Hello, I am Chiron, and welcome to Camp Half-Blood."


	6. The daily schedule

Hades smiled at me. It wasn't cold like I expected, there was a bit of warmth.

"F-father?" I didn't know what to say.

He stood up and walked towards me. I didn't move. He crouched in front of me and seemed to be examining me. Then his face became serious.

"I have missed you, but don't worry, I'll send you back soon. I don't think Nico would forgive me of I made him worry so much." Hades took me to a a different part of wherever we were. There was a table and he had me sit down on one of the chairs.

"Eligia I can't explain everything to you. I know you have questions and I'll try to answer them so, ask away."

"What happened on Olympus?" I asked him.

He flinched, "Eligia, all I can tell you is that the twelve Olympian gods and myself blessed you. I cannot tell you specifically why, but it is to prepare for what is to come in the future."

I nodded, "And Persephone?"

"She was upset that you were blessed and not one of our children.", he seemed very scared to say those words so I decided to ask him something else.

"When Caduto... when he threw that.. energy thing at me, what was that?"

Hades frowned, "Those were your memories, Eligia. After what happened on Olympus, Caduto didn't want you to remember that or anything involving the gods."

I didn't say anything. I stood.

"Ok, that's all I wanted to know."

Hades nodded. He led me to one more room where a box was lying.

"Your gift." Hades said.

"Thank you."

He smiled, "Happy birthday Eligia. Tell Nico I said hi."

Everything went black again and when I opened my eyes I was back at the camp fire. Will almost screamed when I popped up from the ground.

"Could you please, _please,_ not do that?"

I smiled. Nico ran up to me looking relieved.

"You need to stop disappear-. What are you wearing?"

I looked at my clothes. Around my waist was a belt holding two swords, one made out of celestial bronze and the other out of... What did Nico call it? Oh, stygian iron. On my wrists were two knife pockets holding two regular steel knives. I felt something on my head and when I touched it I found a head band. I felt a carving on it and instantly I knew what it was. I concentrated and then I turned invisible. I turned myself visible again and looked at Nico.

"Dad said hi"

* * *

After explaining what happened we continued with the bonfire. Nico and I stayed until I got tired. We both walked back to our cabin. When we got there I brushed my teeth and got changed. After I got out Nico went to brush his teeth and change.

While I waited for him to get out I touched my headband. I started to take off my belt when Nico came out of the bathroom.

"When can I start training?" I asked Nico.

He gave me a questioning look, "Are you sure you want to train with those swords?"

I nodded, "Why not?"

He shook his head, "Well they are usually pretty heavy, can you carry them?"

I grabbed both swords from my belt, the stygian iron one in my left and the celestial bronze one in my right. They were actually really light.

Nico raised an eyebrow, "You want to use both at the same time?". I nodded. I forgot what Caduto called it but I knew I could use both my hands no problem.

Nico actually seemed impressed, "How about this, tomorrow you can come and train with me and we'll see where we need to start from there, deal?"

I grinned, "Deal."

I set my knives and swords on my desk and put my pocket knives and belt with the rest of my clothes. I got into my bed and Nico turned off the lights.

I went to sleep smiling.

But of course, once again, I woke up screaming.

* * *

My dream did not make sense this time. For one I was in a school, but not the one I went to when I was little.

Something was running around doing its best to tear up the place. I knew it was looking for me. I stepped out to where it could see me. It ran towards me but before it could reach me I boy jumped out of no where and pushed the whatever it was down the hall. For some reason I felt like slapping the boy, he had brown hair and... silver eyes, almost metallic. They were beautiful.

The thing finally pinned him to the ground.

"Eligia go!" He yelled at me.

So, naturally, I ran towards him. I felt a determination to keep him safe. Before I reached him a sword appearded out of nowhere and stabbed into the things back. It dissolved. When I turned to where the sword came from I saw three figires standing but before I could focus on them the ground vanished beneath me and everything dissolved around me.

I started falling down what seemed like an endless dark pit. I tried to scream, but I knew no one would hear me. I grabbed uselessly at the air. I heard screams inside my head, I felt years of pain and sadness. The screams got louder and I didn't know where they came from.

 _'They are your screams, this is your pain."_

My eyes widened fear. I finally let myself scream.

When I woke up the first thing I did was get on the ground to make sure I wasn't falling. I stood on the ground . I finally noticed Nico sitting at the edge of my bed, watching with a confused look.

"Dont worry, I'm fine I just..." I didn't know what to say, he knew I had a nightmare. I went back to my bed and lied down.

He looked at me then went back to his bed.

* * *

The next day I got up early with Nico before breakfast and got ready to train.

We went to the training arena.

We spent the next our with Nico telling me the basics, how to hold my sword, technique, and other stuff like that.

He demonstrated some tricks like disarming my opponent. We used the practice dummies. By the time we film shed I already wanted to go back to sleep.

We had breakfast. When we left Will caught up to is from the pavilion.

"Where have you two been? Why weren't you at your cabin earlier?" He asked us.

I looked at Nico hoping he would answer. When he didn't I decided to take matters into my own hands.

"We were training." For a second Nico looked panicked.

"Just with weapons, I was teaching how to fight with a sword. Not.. anything else."

I didn't understand why he wanted to make sure Will understood so badly. Will seemed to almost glare at Nico.

"So you haven't been teaching her to use her powers yet?" He seemed to dare Nico to say yes.

Nico shook his head, "No, calm down. I doubt she would be strong enough now anyway, the last time she did-... ", he stopped.

I looked at him I never remembered using my powers. I wasn't even aware I had any.

Then I remembered the day Caduto died. All of that stuff I did. Was all that stuff my powers?

"Can you teach me how to use those too?" I asked Nico.

He was about to answer until Will interrupted him.

"I think not, you should wait until you're older." He told me.

I glared at him, "Why should I do that? They're my powers not yours."

We both glared at each other until Will rolled his eyes.

"Once again, I see how you two are related." He muttered.

I smiled and turned to Nico.

"Ok so let's go back to training."

The rest of May was spent with Nico and I training. We woke early to train before breakfast, we trained after breakfast, then we ate lunch, after lunch we wold go to the woods to practice using my powers. Nico wouldn't show me how to shadow travel but I decided to see as a when-I'm- ready kinda thing.

Finally at the end of May some more kids started to show up at camp. One day a truck with the letters 'SPQR' showed up outside camp and Percy, Annabeth, and some other kids came out of the truck. One of the kids I recognized from the picture on Nico's desk.

Hazel. That's her name. At least according to Nico, but I don't think he would lie about it.

Both Nico and Hazel hugged each other. He looked happy to see her. I knew hazel was a daughter of Pluto, the Roman form of my dad. I guess that made is kind of sisters.

Standing next to Hazel was a tall bulky guy that I remembered seeing at the camp when all this nonsense started. That left one person left that I hadn't seen yet. The scrawny-latino-elf kid.

I walked up to Nico and Hazel. I silently waved at her but I didn't know what to say.

She smiled, "You must be Eligia. It's so easy to tell, you and Nico look so much alike."

I smiled back at her, "Hi."

The bulky kid walked over to us and waved at Nico, "Hey Nico."

Nico nodded, "Hey Frank."

I couldn't help but notice he seemed only a little nervous around Nico. I waved at him, "Hi, I'm Eligia. Who are you?"

Frank looked at me like he just noticed me for first time.

"Uh, hi I'm Frank." He didn't seem very comfortable talking to me.

"Frank what's wrong?" Hazel asked him.

He looked at Nico and back at me, "Sh-She looks so much like Nico."

I smiled. I don't know why but I started to take pride in people saying that. It felt nice to be told I look like my brother instead of like a complete opposite of him.

Wait... I called Nico my brother. I mean I understand technically he is, but I always thought of a brother-sister bond as the hardest bond to get. It never occurred to me I finally shared one with Nico. I looked at Nico and smiled at him.

He gave me a small smile back.

I turned to Hazel and Frank, "Are you both from Camp Jupitor?"

They nodded at me. I nodded back.

From somewhere look close to the entrance of camp we heard someone tell and then five people were all hugging each other. When they all let go of each other the Latino elf kid from before came running towards us.

"Hey guys!", he put his arms on Frank and Hazel's shoulders.

"Hey Leo!", Hazel smiled at him and Frank did the same.

"Hey Leo.", Nico didn't seem as pleased to see Leo, but still somewhat happy.

Leo smiled and waved. When he saw me he flinched. He stumbled back and looked at me then Nico, then back at me and back at Nico. He did this for about a minute until I got impatient.

"Hi, I'm Eligia." I waved at him. He looked at me in shock.

"A-Are you his...?", he pointed at Nico.

I nodded. Leo just sat there saying nothing.

Percy and Annabeth walked over here with Piper and the blonde kid. I waved at all of them.

Percy put his arm around the blonde kid, "Eligia, meet Jason, the blonde Superman."

Jason rolled his eyes and smiled at me.

I smiled, "Hi."

He looked at me disbelief, "You're the one that judo flipped Percy."

"That is unimportant!"

Jason smirked. He smiled at Nico and Will and waved at them.

They both waved back. Nico put his arm on my shoulder. "Now that you've been introduced to everyone, when do want to start training today?"

"Right now." I grabbed his arm and dragged him to our cabin. When I got there I grabbed my belt and swords and my knives. I decided to also grab my head band since it kinda counts as powers.

I walked out of my cabin and then dragged Nico to the training arena. When we got there Nico just stood there smiling at me

"Ok so what do you want me to start with?"

I thought about that, "My powers."

He nodded, "Ok but first show what you can do right now."

I was confused. I had only used my powers that one time. I decided that if I wanted Nico to train me I should at least try.

I went to the entrance of the arena and looked at the ground. I concentrated on breaking it open. After a few seconds I crack appeared on the ground about two feet wide. I tried to make it bigger, I could feel this small effort already draining me. The crack spread til it was ten feet wide then I stopped. I collapsed on the ground panting.

Nico walked towards me and I smiled at him. He nodded, "That's pretty impressive."

"Well for now let's try using your powers during combat." Nico walked over to the center of the arena.

I followed him when we reached the center he turned towards me with his sword drawn and charged at me. I had less than a second to draw my sword. I drew both and with one I blocked his attack and hit his side with the other sword using the flat of the blade. Nico recovered quickly and attempted to hit my leg but I blocked it. Quickly I realized he did it to distract me and did something he hadn't shown me yet and disarmed my right hand. My sword fell to the ground. He moved quickly and grabbed my other sword. I took advantage and did a front flip while still holding my sword, twisting his hand. Nico kneeled on the ground while I held my sword at the back of his neck. He let go of it and he flipped me over. He pinned my hands and held his sword at my neck. I kicked him in the gut and threw him off me at the same time. I grabbed both my swords. Nico came at me and kicked my legs from under me. I fell to the ground. Before Nico could pin me down again I rolled to the side. I jumped on his back and held one of my swords at the front of his neck and my other sword at the back of his neck.

I stood there a second. Shocked. Nico dropped his sword and put his hands up in surrender. Isheathed both my swords. Nico turned around, "I guess you didn't need to use your powers."

I had completely forgotten about that.

I beamed and looked at Nico.

We spent the rest of the day training until Will told us to take a break and stop for the day.

Everyday it was the same schedule. Eat breakfast, train, eat lunch, train, eat dinner, sleep.

Of course there were some days we didn't train, but those days were rare.

I never bothered going to school. Sometimes Annabeth will give a reading or history lesson here and there, but all I really needed to know was reading. Sometimes when Percy visited he would help me train. Sometimes Jason did too.

After two months I had progressed alot.

The only problem was my clothing.

Annabeth and Piper decided I was growing out of my clothes. They said they were going to take me somewhere to buy me new clothes. I forgot what it was called but I didn't really care. I just knew I wanted to go in and get out as quickly as possible.

We looked at all the stores there. After convincing them to not make me where bright colored clothing, the decided to take to a more mature place that sold more than pastel and neon colored clothing. I looked at all the clothes and found some stuff I actually like. Different variety of jeans. I decided on black and blue skinny jeans. I found some more combat shoes that looked cool. I also found a leather jacket that was very comfortable.

Annabeth found a lot of plaid t-shirts. I don't know why but I like plaid. She asked me to try them on and I went to a fitting room and tried them on in a stall. Some of them had dark mixed with light colors. Some were too bright. Some were too dark. By the time I was done I had at least ten in my like pile and four in my don't like pile.I walked out and told Annabeth. She put up the ones I didn't like took the one I do like.

I saw Piper whisper something in Annabeth' s ear and her eyes widened. She looked at me as if she just realized something. She bent down and made sure no one could her us.

"Um, Eligia. We are going to have to get you something else and we'll explain when we get back to camp. Just don't ask any questions right now. Ok?"

I nodded but Ii was really confused. Piper went to go look for whatever it was they needed and came back with a something about three pairs of whatever they were. I remembered someone mention something that looked like that bit i wasn't sure.

Annabeth and Piper bought everything and then we left. Annabeth drove us to camp.

When we got there both Annabeth and Piper made a beeline for my cabin. When they got there they made sure Nico wasn't inside. We all walked inside and they set my clothes on the ground. Piper grabbed one of the things bought earlier.

"Ok so we don't want to freak you out Eligia, but this stuff is important."

I nodded.

"When you get older your body is going to mature and wearing these is part of it." Showed what she was holding. I finally recognized it. It was a bra.

"Someone told me about those before. They said I wouldn't have to where those until I was older." I said.

Piper nodded, she seemed grateful this didn't freak me out.

"Well that is true but.." She trailed of.

"Your body is maturing early." Annabeth explained.

I blinked. I wasn't sure what that meant. I decided to take a risk and look down. I saw that my chest was already growing.

I looked at Annabeth and Piper.

"So do I start wearing those now?"

They laughed and nodded.

"Hopefuly you can put it on." Piper said.

I grabbed it and went to the bathroom.

After only one attempt I managed to put it on. I didn't feel any different wearing it. I tried to think of a reason why my body was maturing early. I was scared that I had a small idea why.

When I walked out Annabeth and Piper had put up my clothes and left. Nico was sitting on his bed. He seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked at me, "Annabeth told me about.. um.. that."

I knew what he meant. "I think I know why it's happening."

Nico gave me a questioning look.

I took a deep breath and told him about what happened on Mt. Olympus when I was little.

When I was finished he didn't say anything. I continued, "If they blessed me but I don't know why. I think that.. this," I gestured to myself, "is part of when Aphrodite blessed me."

Once again Nico said nothing. He just nodded.

"Well I mean.. I'm a guy so I can't exaclty help you with that. There isn't much we can do about it. I'm sorry but I think your just going to have to live with it."

I nodded. We both went to dinner and afterward we fell went to sleep.

After that day everything went to normal. Annabeth and Piper helped me with girl stuff. Which was just really the issue known as early puberty.

Nothing really I happened I still woke up screaming most nights. I turned eight everything was normal.

I trained more and eventually I could challenge almost everyone at camp. Nico says I'm a fast learner.

I was almost happy. I wasn't bothered by the gods like Percy, just the occasional visit to the underworld.

But after two years it all changed.

Because of a dam prophecy.


	7. Chosen Light

**Two years later**

* * *

By now I had been doing great at camp. The nightmares still show up here and there I have accepted my brothers death. I decided what happened on Olympus was nothing and that it was time to forget it.

As if.

I soon foynd out it was just Aphrodite's blessing that changed me. Every god that blessed me did something.

Apollo gave me an ability to heal myself or anyone, his is kinda my favorite. Instead of a black shadow an orange glow spreads around me. Not a bright orange but a quiet one, almost like sunset.

Artemis gave me the natural ability of any hunter. I also like hers because it is more settle and not very noticeable. Just about anyone would assume I was naturally like that.

Athena made me wiser and gave me and battle strategy skills.

Ares gave me combat skills.

That's some of them but every Olympian pretty Mich have me something that made me seem as if I were their kid.

Inspire of some blessings making me a good fighter and stronger and all that, I was still very skinny. Since Aphrodite blessed me it was an attractive skinny instead of a scrawny skinny. Even though I was nine, I looked like a teenage daughter of Aphrodite.

I did **not** appreciate that.

I tried to ignore the blessings and not abuse them. Apollo's blessing I only we when we aren't close enough to a doctor and some one is about to die. I also try to not rub it in anyone's face.

I lived as normally as a demigod could. I trained. I finally felt like I could forget everything and just enjoy myself at camp.

I was able to. Only because i didn't know what would happen two months later.

* * *

My father had been warning me about the prophecy that spoke of a child of death. The fates had told him enough to know I was the child of that prophecy. I don't know why but they said it was important for the gods to know who the child of the prophecy was.

It wasn't until two months later my father started to get anxious. He started saying I should stay in the underworld with him until he knew for sure it was safe for me to leave.

I didn't know what could happen if I didn't stay with him. I just knew I didn't want to. Every time I visited he insisted I stay in the underworld until he knew the prophecy had started and it was time for me to... do whatever the child of the prophecy did.

I tried to make my visits with Nico as short as possible. I didn't want to start an argument with my father.

Nico didn't seem to care since he insisted on visiting my father everyday.

Finally one day, I gave in.

Worst mistake of my life.

I told Chiron about staying with my father. He seemed ok with it.

I packed all my stuff and Nico shadow traveled us to the underworld.

When we got down there my father was waiting.

"Thank you for doing this Eligia.", he told me, " I promise to let you leave as soon as I know it's time."

I nodded. Nico grabbed my shoulder' s and bent down.

"I'm gonna miss you, Eligia... I have something for you."

He got a small box out of his pocket and gave it to me. I opened it. Inside there was a bracelet with a small black rope for a chain and a charm tied to the rope. It was green with the Taurus zodiac sign on it. My zodiac sign.

I smiled at Nico, "Thanks.", I hugged him. He got up and turned to my father.

"Goodbye father. I'll visit as often as I can.", he steeped into a shadow and left.

I looked at my father, he seemed nervous. He noticed me staring and smiled.

"Lets go to your new room."

He led me trough way too many hallways. He told me about the other rooms. Where I could go and where I couldn't go. There was a training room and a room that I guessed was a kitchen.

We finally arrived at an empty room, there was a bed and a box where I could put my stuff. My father showed me where the bathroom was.

How the underworld had plumbing I don't know.

"You can start unpacking and eat when you want." My father left to go do whatever he had to do for I don't know what.

I looked around my new room. I sat on my new bed and looked at the bracelet Nico gave me. I put on and tightened it.

I placed my belt and swords under the box. After placing all my clothing in the box I got my knives and placed them tucked to the side of the box.

When I put my suitcase under my bed I felt it hit something. I looked under the Ned and found a box as big as my suitcase. I took it out from under the bed and opened it. Inside there were several little cups of different colored paint. I found a paintbrush too. I didn't know why my father had this under my bed but an idea popped in my head.

I grabbed the first cup i saw and opened it. It was dark blue. Not indigo or whatever but an actual dark blue. I got my belt and started to paint it. Just one coat of dark blue paint.

It took forever but when I finished it looked way better than the original faded gray.

I decided to only do my belt and put it back when it was all dry.

I put up the paint and noticed my hands were covered in paint. I didn't think it mattered so I just left them like that.

I would like to say I had alot of fun in the underworld, but I didn't. Like camp, nothing happened. I soon foynd pout my father was trying to make sure Persephone didn't find out about me, which I appreciated.

All I really did was train and eat, like only real difference was that I was lonely. I missed Nico and Will mostly.

I can only hope nothing bad happened at camp while I was gone.

Time flew by down here. Occasionally my father would help me with my training, but it was easy to tell he only had so much time.

I summoned skeletons to use as live practice dummies.

I practiced using my powers. Thankfully, in the underworld there were alot of shadows.

I stayed in the underworld for a year.

When I left I was nine and my father still wanted me to stay.

I didn't want to leave the way I did, but if that never happened... I wouldn't have met him, I would've never seen Nico again.

My father didn't realize it. I had to leave.

Why?

Because the prophecy had begun.

* * *

 **One year later**

I was walking to the training room when I heard two voices arguing.

"... all this time!"

The voice sounded female. I stiffened.

I quietly walked toward the voice, hiding behind a wall and peeking out the corner.

My father was standing there looking flustered while Persephone yelled at him.

"Persephone, dearest, I had to. I couldn't risk something happening to her and interfering with the prophecy.", my father did his best to call down his wife.

Persephone did not sound pleased. She muttered something about a different prophecy under her breath.

"Where is she?!", Persephone demanded.

My father looked like he would rather do anything but answer her question.

I ran back to my room and hid under my covers. I did my best to calm my anxiety. The last thing I wanted was a reunion with Persephone.

I whispers at the door of my room. I stayed as silent as I could.

My father said something quietly and then Persephone started yelling again.I

"I will not let this child stay here any longer! If she does she will the same treatment as her mother! I know that is the last thing you want."

I froze. What did Persephone have to do with my mother? What kind of 'treatment' did she give her?

I jumped out of my bed.

"What do you mean by 'treatment'?", I didn't bother with introductions or any of that crap.

Persephone and my father both looked shocked. I didn't understand that since they were standing outside my room.

Persephone snarled at me. She looked at my father as if to tell him to get rid of an annoying pest. I went ahead and guessed I was the pest.

"What did you do to my mother?", I growled at Persephone.

My father opened his mouth to answer for her but Persephone interrupted him.

"Tell me, how do you think your mother died, demigod?", Persephone asked.

I took a step back. As far as I knew she had nothing to do with my mother's death. Caduto told me she died in a car accident while driving when she was drunk.

As if Persephone could read my mind she shook her head and smiled. "Oh, I'm pretty sure you only know the story we made your brother believe. You see, everything you think you know about your mother, its all a lie. We made her seem like a bad person so you wouldn't mourn her death as much, and, of course, we changed your brothers memories of that death and changed them to fit the "personality" of your mother."

Persephone smiled almost triumphantly.

All I could do was look at my father and say one thing, "We?".

My father actually looked heartbroken.

"I... I helped Persephone."

Persephone's smile grew, "To earn my forgiveness of course."

I stared at the ground.

"You killed my mother." My sentence was directed at both of them, but I could tell it hurt my father more.

"How did you do it? Why did you do it?!", I had never felt so much anger in my life.

My father stepped forward and, before I could move, he touched my forehead.

A flood is memories poured into my head. I saw a beautiful woman who i instantly knew was my mother. I finally understood the resemblance between her and Caduto. She had long, curly brown hair, and tanned skin. Only one thing about her made me want to burst into tears. Her eyes. They were so full of love and kindness, I would give anything to see those eyes in person.

I saw a flash then I saw my mother, who looked so beautiful a second ago, now covered in blood. Thorn vines wrapped around her choked her, suffocated her. Tears fell down her eyes. They were no longer full of love or kindness. They only held betrayal. I saw my father, watching this happen to her, and doing nothing. I saw Persephone, she held no remorse in her eyes, only revenge.

I watched the life slowly slip out of my mother. She attempted to scream so many times. She tried free herself so many _times._ All in vain. I could see the poison flow through her body. She screamed one last time before the life in her slipped away completely.

She kept screaming though. It wasn't until the memory faded that I realized it was me screaming. For my mother. For anyone to reverse what I just saw.

For the first time in my life, I felt years threaten to spill from my eyes. I fought them. I wouldn't daregive Persephone that satisfaction.

I looked up and saw my father watching me. I slowly stood up. He tried to grab my shoulder, but I ran away from him.

I didn't go in any specific direction, I just ran. I ran as far away from my father and Persephone as I could. I ran for miles. I ran until I couldn't breathe anymore.

I started to walk. I didn't know where I was. I just knew I wasn't anywhere near my father.

It was darker where I was. I could see small crevices in the ground. I felt a small pull on my leg towards the crevices bit I ignored them and kept walking. I saw a bigger crevice in the ground by like the rest, I ignored it and kept walking.

I could have sworn I heard a click, or like someone had just woken up from a nap.

I felt the gravity towards the big crevice become stronger. It was so sudden my feet fell from under me. I was dragged toward the crevice. I clawed at the ground. My feet dangled over the edge and that's when I heard a voice whisper something.

"A _child of death,"_

 _I_ I felt myself get dragged closer to the edge up to my hips.

 _"Must find their first breath"_

When I got dragged to my shoulders I realized what the voice

 _"And Olympus will see right,"_

I thought of how annoying the Olympians seemed to Percy.

 _"After they face Night"_

I got dragged to my head, my arms barely able to hold on to the ground.

 _"A fate in which all are woven,"_

I thought about those last three words. This was happening be case of that stupid prophecy. I started to think about my dead mother, my dead brother.

 _"Only when light is chosen"_

I thought about the meaning of my name. I knew it was Italian.

As the last line of the prophecy finally settled into my brain, I could only think of one thing.

Eligia Leggero.

Chosen Light.

I thought of my dead mother and my dead brother.

I felt the pull strengthen. I knew if I fell the fall would kill me.

I thought of my dead mother and my dead brother. I thought of the stupid prophecy. I thought of the meaning of my name.

The fall will kill me.

With a single tear falling down my face, I smiled.

I let go of the ground and let myself shot all around my body. I wanted to scream or do something.

Even if I did do that, no one would see me, or hear me. I was completely alone.

As I my world turned into complete darkness, I silently cried.

I let myself fall.

* * *

 **Ok, so for those people that like this story and look forward to it being updated (I appreciate you guys so much by the way), I truly am sorry for how long it takes me to update this story. I didn't expect people to actually read it. This story was mostly a way to help me calm down my anxiety. Also, there's school and since my grades have been "bad" I rarely have free time.**

 **But I promise to start updating more often. Like I said, I didn't expect people to read this and it was a way to calm down my anxiety. Every chapter I write is from scratch. I never had an actual plan on what I wanted to happen in this story. So, yeah there's my explanation for my terrible ability to update this story quickly and why this story is trash.**

 **Again, I really do appreciate the people that like this story. I honestly don't there's alot of you, but anyway thank you.**


	8. My first day in Tarturus

I fell forever. I couldn't seem to reach the ground. A part of me kept hoping someone would be there when I reached the ground. To catch me.

I continued to fall.

In my moment of silent panic a memory flashed through my head.

The one when I had fell through the ground. After someone saved that boy.

Why had I dreamed of falling ahead of time?

Did this mean the boy is real too? I've never met him before.

While I was falling I could feel the ground getting closer. Realizing the impact would really kill me I did the only thing I could think of, I spread out my arms and legs to slow my fall.

The I softened the ground.

I didn't think it would work, but it did.

Slamming into the ground felt like slamming into a bed. On that note, I still broke my arm.

Pain shot up my left arm. It took me forever to convince myself to roll over and look at it. For your sake, I won't explain how it looked. Just know it looked bad.

Thankfully though, I was blessed.

I moved my right arm toward my left and gently touched it. A soft yellow glow flowed from my hand and onto my left arm. I could feel my bones healing and snapping back together. When I knew my arm was completely healed I stopped.

I choose this moment to finally look at my surroundings. It looked like... hmm.. it looked like hell. Really the only way to put it.

I racked my brain trying to figure out where I was. I know Annabeth had told me about this place before.

I heard a hiss somewhere.

Then I saw the monsters.

That's when I knew where I was.

Annabeth had told me about these monsters. Empousa. Then I saw the giants not too far behind them.

Percy had told me what it was like here. How he had only survived because he had Annabeth with him and help from a giant and titan.

Nico by himself had beven overpowered and kidnapped. Even then he fourteen and still able to defend himself.

I watched the giants attack the empousa. It was not pretty. I turned away and hid behind a rock.

When the unreasonable attacked finished I decided to try something. I tried to find the metal my swords had and my headband.

I finally found them and I summoned my celestial bronze one first. It still took me so much effort I was barely able to get my stygian iron one. I realized my stygian iron one had been sheathed and strapped to my belt. Which is why it was harder to summon.

I gratefully put on my belt and sheathed my other sword.

Now I have to summon my head band.

The effort almost killed me, but eventually I finally got my headband.I put on my headband. Hopefully this will be enough until I can escape.

How am I supposed to escape?

I know there is a way to leave, through the doors of death, but I don't know where that is. I don't think wondering around until I find it will help.

While trying to think of how I'm supposed to leave, i started to realize i wasnt getting alot of oxygen. The air was harder to breathe here. I knew there was a river i was supposed to drink from to help me breathe, bit, once again, I don't know where it is.

I know the lake is made of lava or something like that. I decided to go forward and hope I would eventually find the river.

When I did find I was almost too grateful. The air kept getting harder and harder to breathe and having to concentrate on making myself invisible did not help. I saw the smallest hint of a red river and ran to it.

I collapsed on the river bank and hesitated. For only second before deciding to just get it over with.

I dipped my hands into the lava-looking river and was relieved to find it burn off my fingers. I cupped some of the lava-ish water to my mouth.

My gods it tasted disgusting.

It tasted spicy and like gasoline. The gasoline part is bad enough, but I hate spicy anything. It made it even more disgusting.

I quickly drank the rest from my hand and did my very best to not barf it up.I thankfully didn't.

I could feel my breathing get better by the second. I stood up and took a big breath.

I heard something behind me and turned around to see a weird... uhhh... a seal thingy, I giess. It almost plopped like a cross between I dog and seal. I racked my Brian trying to find out what it's name was.

The answer hit me just in time.

Telkhines

The thing swung some log at me a and dodged it. I unsheathed my celestial bronze sword and rolled to the side when it swung at me again. I got up and, before it realized what had happened, I stabbed it's back.

It burst into a shower of golden dust. I brushed off some that had gotten one my arm. Then I heard growling. I slowly turned around to see more telkhines.

Welp... that just great. Let me guess, they sent one out to kill me, but I killed it instead, they're all going to try kill to kill me.

Life has never been better.

They in sheathed my second sword. They held back a little after seeing the stygian iron. I waited.

I finally got impatient.

"Are you going to attack me or..."

One of them pounced me and I easily sliced it in half. That was all it took.

The rest pounced on me at the same time, but I realized they had a big strength in numbers. There were at least twenty of them.

I easily killed at least half of them before they all started to take advantage of howhow any there were. They all pounced and clawed me at once . I used both of my swords to kill two at a time. Whenever I stabbed one with one sword the other was easily covering my blind spots.

One telkhine scratched up my legs in hopes to distract me. The cuts stung but I didn't let myself get distracted. I swiftly sliced the telkhine and got back to the rest.

I killed the rest before anymore could claw me. I collapsed after killing the last one.

Before I could fully rest I heard a voice whisper something.

" _Very nice"_ , I turned to where I thought I heard the vioce. It was the same one I heard when I fell.

 _"You are stronger then they give you credit for ",_ the vioce laughed softly.

Then I only heard silence.

I walked away from the river and started to go back to wandering around.

I made pretty far before I was interrupted by another vioce.

"Another one.", the voice sounded like a sad child's. I turned to see a girl with old, ripped-up clothes and poison flowing out of her. She looked terrible, bone legs, swollen knees, and caked in dust. She had bkeeding claw marks on her face, matted gray hair. She clung at shield as if it were her life force.

I knew who she was. Akhlys, the goddess of misery.

"So perfect . Just like the last one.",she said this matter of factly.

"H-how am I perfect?", I don't know why, but I wanted to know.

The godless smiled.

"How else? You're so much like the other one. Almost drowning in misery and pain. Yoi lost yoir mother and you lost your brother.

Death is such a good way to inflict misery. Now you have been isolated at camp because of a prophecy. Something perfect to go with the misery you already felt from the social anxiety.", she grinned.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know I had that. I figured that was just my personality. The goddess continued.

"Now you're stuck here. Such a good place for more misery.", Akhlys looked at me with a proud look in her eyes.

"You're just like the boy. Almost alike. I just love the children of Hades."

I gasped. I knew who she was talking about. Nico.

Anger flowed through me. She took pride in my brother's misery, in my misery. Everyone's misery.

"I can't wait to see how much more misery you'll go through just to get out. If you ever do.", the goddess cackled.

I tried to control my anger but I felt something inside me start to burn.I heard a yelp and turned to the goddess.

She re was a part of the ground that had spring up and made a small boundary around the goddess. Her poison started to pool up in there.

I felt the burning sensation grow. When she tried to get out of the boundary I made it grow taller. Then Akhlys started to panic when the poison started to fill up. She tried to climb out but as she put her hand on the top, I made it heat up. She go and splashed into the poison.

I the burning sensation started to hurt even more.

Just as thepoison almost filled up the boundary I made it taller and closed of the top. She was trapped in there.

She screamed and banged on the ground I used to make her new cage.

The burning felt like glass trying to burst.

I let the caged shrink. I let the ground caging her continue to heat up.

Akhlys screamed.

The glass broke.

I laughed. She was no longer laughing at misery. No longer taking pride in it.

There was a crazy look in my eye and I laughed like a maniac. I couldn't help but find pleasure in this. Akhlys continued to scream and pound on the wall of her cage. Even though it was a million degrees now.

I laughed at this. At her misery.

 _Just like when she laughed at yours._

I stopped. I looked at what I did, realized what I had been doing.

I stopped the cage from shrinking and let it sink back into the ground.

Poison poured out. Akhlys coughed and gagged. She was red all over with blisters.

I watched her recover. When she stopped coughing she didn't do anything just sat there staring at the ground. Her moving chest the only sign of life.

My entire body started to shake. I ran away from her. I didn't stop until I found a dark tunnel and made sure no one else was there with me.

'I almost killed her. I almost killed her. I almost killed her... I wanted to kill her'

I sat on the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I could only think of the same thing over and over.

What is wrong with me? Why did I want to kill her? Why did I do that?

I didn't move or do anything for hours. I just sat there. I continued to hold myself.

When I finally got up I stretched out my body. I realized how tired I was. I sat down on the floor again. I let myself calm down.

Then, I don't know when, but I finally fell asleep.

That was my first day in Tarturus.

Two more days and everything will get worse. I will finally meet the boy. I will meet someone very similar to my stepdad. I will meet people who will grow up to be like my stepdad. The worst part?

I will fall in love.

Nothing beats being a demigod.


End file.
